Milagros de Navidad
by F-Am3noM3rodi
Summary: Nezumi por alguna razón parece odiar la navidad. Sion no le preguntará porqué, pero con la fiesta de Navidad que a Inukashi se le ocurre organizar, espera cambiar la opinión del peliazul y también poder acercarse un poquito más a su frío compañero. La navidad quizás no sea tan mala después de todo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! He vuelto...Después de como un año de ausencia xD Sí, la verdad ha sido un año bastante, em..._distinto,_ por decirlo de alguna manera. Perdí la inspiración todo el año y bueno, siento como si hubieran pasado muchas cosas, pero en realidad no han sido tantas...En fin.  
Por cierto, esta historia está dividida en partes, por eso van a parecer tan cortas. Son 3 partes, bueno ahí ustedes verán como es la cosa xD**

**Esto va dedicado a alguien, aunque no diré a quién u/u**

**Ojalá les guste la historia, escrita con mucho amor y cariño, especialmente porque trata de una de mis OTPs favoritas xD **

* * *

_**Nezumi**_

Nezumi se preguntaba todos los años qué era eso tan especial que tenía la navidad que hacía que incluso la gente del Bloque Oeste – personas de no muchos recursos, que con suerte tenían para el día a día – se vieran tan contentos y animados.

Mientras caminaba por las frías calles, se iba fijando que mucha gente había hasta adornado sus pequeñas casas y algunos postes que habían en la pasada, algunos incluso habían encontrado pinos (no muy lindos, pero con las suficientes hojas y ramas como para que se viera presentable) y le habían colocado guirnaldas y adornos, probablemente hechos a mano. Varios niños estaban jugando en la nieve, persiguiéndose y riendo, a pesar de la baja temperatura que había. Se sentía el olor a estofado proviniendo de algunas casas, tal vez habían ahorrado mucho para tener una buena cena a lo menos una vez.

_Tsk._

Tanta alegría le hacía enojar por alguna razón.

Hundió las manos y el mentón lo más que pudo en sus bolsillos y bufanda. Hacía frío y lo único que quería era llegar a su cómoda y tranquila pieza bajo la tierra y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Esperaba que Sion no estuviera también con este "espíritu navideño" o peor aún…Triste y melancólico por no poder estar con su madre en este día. Claro que no lo culpaba si se sentía así… Nezumi ya no sabía – no recordaba – lo que se sentía extrañar a alguien querido, estar lejos de una persona que amas o la preocupación de no poder tener a esa persona cerca. Se había acostumbrado a la soledad, se había acostumbrado a ser su única y propia compañía. Pero aún así trataba de entender a Sion y ser paciente con él. Su Majestad había crecido en un ambiente muy distinto al de él, al fin y al cabo. Aunque debía admitir que desde que el peliblanco vivía con él, la pequeña y vacía alcoba parecía haberse llenado de un poco más de calidez.

Por fin, una vez que se alejó de las calles, todo se volvió tranquilo nuevamente. Solo faltaban unos metros para que llegara a su hogar. Bajó las escaleras una por una, sin apuro, pues sabía – o creía saber – que sería una noche muy tranquila; llegaría directamente a la cama, o quizás leería un poco antes de dormir. Esperaba que Sion hubiera hecho al menos una sopa, sino, no importaba, estaba bien sin comer de vez en cuando.

Cuando abrió la puerta, y después de gruñir por lo bajo, pues Sion la había dejado sin llave, como era mala costumbre en él, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba más silencioso que de costumbre. El único que se presentó a darle la bienvenida fue uno de sus ratones, Hamlet. Pero aún así, todo estaba muy sosegado. Se paseó un poco por el disminuido espacio de la habitación, mientras se quitaba la bufanda, buscando alguna señal de que Sion estuviera ahí.

— ¿Sion? —llamó Nezumi en voz alta. Pero no recibió respuesta.

_Ese idiota…Espero que no haya salido, podría perderse entre la nieve con lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser._

Pero incluso pensando de esa forma, no hacía más que empezar a preocuparse, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría.

Volvió a dar un par de vueltas por la habitación, hasta que encima de la pequeña mesa de centro encontró un papel, con la característica letra de Sion.

"_Nezumi, fui a la casa de Inukashi. Nos invitó a su fiesta de navidad. Por favor, ven cuando llegues, vamos a estar esperando por ti. _

_Sion."_

Nezumi había tomado el papel entre sus largos dedos y lo miraba con un desprecio tan grande que hasta Hamlet se había sentido intimidado y se largó a otra parte, lejos de su dueño.

Lo primero que hizo fue arrugar el papel, lanzarlo por ahí y quitarse la chaqueta. Acto seguido, se echó sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados. No iba a ir a ninguna fiesta de navidad, no pensaba celebrar nada con nadie, no iba a salir. No, no lo haría, ¿por qué lo haría? A él no le interesaban estas cosas, las encontraba tontas y sin sentido. No necesitaba días especiales, ni sentimientos de alegría, ni regalos, ni cenas muy producidas para sentirse bien. Seguía sin entender a todas esas personas que, en vez de estar preocupadas de cosas estúpidas, deberían mejor preocuparse de cómo van a sobrevivir mañana. Eso era lo único que realmente importaba.

Abrió los ojos, se giró sobre sí mismo y, sin querer, clavó su mirada en el papel que recién había arrugado y lanzado. No iba a ir a esa fiesta…No iría…  
Pero Sion estaba allá…  
No, no iría. No importaba que el albino estuviera allá.  
Aunque quizás necesitaría a alguien que fuera a buscarlo, como es de tonto podría perderse tratando de volver…  
No, eso no importaba, Inukashi podía prestarle un perro para indicarle el camino. Nezumi no saldría a ninguna parte.  
Pero tal vez sería divertido y Sion estaría feliz si iba; le gustaba ver a Sion feliz…  
_  
¡Pero qué…? ¿¡De dónde salió eso?! No voy a ir, de ninguna manera._  
Pero…

_¡No! ¡Dije que no iría, no voy a ir!_

¿Entonces por qué ya se estaba parando y tomando su chaqueta y bufanda?

Dio un largo suspiro, miró su habitación una vez, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, saliendo de ahí.

No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero había cambiado de opinión. Solo iría por curiosidad…No tenía ganas de pasarlo bien ni estar con mucha gente, de todas formas. Salió a la intemperie nuevamente y el cambio de temperatura se sintió de inmediato. Sus pasos en la nieve eran lo único que se escuchaba y con paso lento, pero seguro, caminó hasta donde vivía Inukashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aquí está la segunda parte! :) Mañana subiré la última parte de este fic, espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado, ¡díganme lo que piensan! Me ayuda mucho ^^ **

* * *

_**Sion**_

— ¿Crees que Nezumi venga, Inukashi? —el albino preguntó, mientras se estiraba para colocar unos adornos en las paredes. Mientras tanto, el moreno sujetaba la silla sobre la que se había parado Sion para alcanzar las partes altas.

—Va a venir—respondió simplemente.

Sion no había parado de preguntar eso desde que habían empezado a ordenar y arreglar todo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Va a venir porque estás tú. ¿Puedes concentrarte en lo que estás haciendo y dejar de preguntar estupideces?

Sion sonrió levemente, pensando en Nezumi. Si venía, estaría muy contento.

Cuando escuchó a Inukashi decir que Nezumi al parecer odiaba la navidad y se amargaba en estas fechas, oponiéndose a cualquier tipo de celebración de ese tipo, Sion se preguntó porqué sería. Si le preguntaba directamente, sin embargo, sabía que Nezumi no le respondería. Como sea, cuando Inukashi mencionó la fiesta de navidad que haría (como la que hacía todos los años en navidad, al parecer), lo primero que hizo Sion fue ofrecerse a ayudar. Tal vez si venía y ayudaba, haría que Nezumi viniera también…Pero no le comentó la idea a Nezumi, sabiendo que lo más probable sería que éste se negara. Así que optó por esperar hasta el día de la fiesta y dejarle un mensaje en casa, mientras él iba a ayudar con los preparativos.

No le preguntaría a Nezumi porqué odiaba la navidad, pero esperaba que al menos con esta pequeña fiesta cambiara su opinión respecto al tema. Y si no era así…Bueno, al menos esperaba que pasara un buen rato. Si podía hacer que el peliazul se viera contento por al menos una noche, se daría por satisfecho. Ver a Nezumi realmente feliz sería su regalo y lo haría inmensamente feliz a él también.

Sion sintió sus mejillas encenderse luego de haber pensado eso. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Debía terminar un montón de cosas antes de que llegaran los invitados de Inukashi, no era momento para estar pensando en Nezumi.

Aún sonrojado, Sion bajó de la silla y tomó otra caja con adornos, tratando de evitar que Inukashi viera su cara, pero falló. Una fuerte risotada salió de la garganta del moreno.

— ¿Estabas pensando en él, cierto? —Inukashi apuntó, aún riendo.

—N-No…—Sion trató de desmentir lo que el otro recién había preguntado, pero sin mucha convicción.

—Sion, por favor. Te encendiste como luz de navidad, se te nota demasiado— dijo, ahora más serio—. No puedo creer que esa estúpida rata todavía no se haya dado cuenta de lo que sientes. ¡Si hasta vive contigo! Pasa todos los días de la semana contigo y aún así…

—Inukashi, por favor…Ya, es suficiente—el albino desvió la mirada. No le gustaba que su amigo hablara así de Nezumi…Y tampoco le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Nezumi. De todas formas, jamás estarían juntos. Nezumi no sentía nada parecido.

Inukashi suspiró y pasó por su lado, dando una leve palmada en el hombro de Sion, el tema estaba zanjado. Si él no quería hablar de eso, él tampoco le insistiría. Se encaminó dirección a la cocina, para hacer algunos tentempiés para los asistentes, pero antes, dijo una última cosa a Sion.

—Nezumi puede actuar como estúpido, pero no lo es. No puedes quedarte así para siempre, en algún momento tendrán que aclarar las cosas.

El albino no respondió y solo se quedó ahí parado en silencio.

Sabía que tendría que decirle (o volver a decirle, si es que consideraba que ya se había declarado una vez, pero Nezumi lo había tomado por un tonto) lo que sentía en algún momento. Pero era tan difícil…No tenía ninguna certeza de que Nezumi estaría a su lado mañana, nada le aseguraba que fueran a estar juntos por siempre. En algún momento Sion tendría que volver a la ciudad que Nezumi odiaba y ahí volverían a separarse. El peliazul jamás se quedaría a su lado, no era alguien que permanecía mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, no era alguien a quien se le podía quitar su libertad y comprometerse en una relación estaba probablemente muy lejos de sus planes.  
Sion observaba las titilantes luces que alternaban entre verde y rojo que habían colocado en la entrada principal mientras pensaba en todo esto. Los destellos hacían que su cara también se alumbrara de estos colores.

Era cierto que Nezumi tal vez no quería tener nada con él o no sintiera nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que Sion sentía. Tal vez nunca podrían tener más que una amistad – si es que siquiera tenían eso –, porque con Nezumi era difícil saberlo…Sion ni siquiera era capaz de dar un nombre a la relación que tenían… Pero lo que Inukashi había dicho también era cierto; en algún momento tendrían que aclarar las cosas…O al menos Sion tendría que hacerlo.

—¿Todavía estás parado ahí? —La voz de Inukashi lo asustó e hizo que Sion reaccionara.

Sion se giró y lo miró sorprendido. Inukashi suspiró y dejó los bocadillos recién preparados encima de la mesa cubierta por una vieja sábana que habían encontrado, pero que servía lo suficientemente bien como mantel.

—Lo siento…Ahora termino con la decoración—Sion se iba a poner a trabajar de nuevo, pero lo detuvieron.

—No estés tan nervioso, Sion… Él va a venir—aseguró el moreno—. Quién sabe, en una de esas hasta ocurre uno de esos milagros de navidad y las cosas resultan para los dos—dijo riendo.

Sion solo fue capaz de esbozar una leve sonrisa y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. Afuera se podía apreciar un paisaje blanco, y ya empezaba a oscurecer…

_Nezumi…Por favor ven._


	3. Chapter 3

**Finalmente, la 3era y última parte! ^^Esta es bastante más larga que las anteriores (creo que me emocioné un poco escribiendo, cof cof)  
****Tal vez...Solo _tal vez_, suba una especie de Bonus, pero aún no lo sé, depende un poco de si ustedes me dicen si les gustó o no xD**

**Abajo dejé más notas, así que léanlas después de esto *O* nos leemos más abajo! ;) **

* * *

_**Nezumi/Sion**_

Los invitados habían empezado a llegar y de a poco la gran sala principal del hotel donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo había empezado a llenarse. Inukashi de alguna forma se las había arreglado para poner música, así que, aparte de gente conversando y un par de risas, de fondo se escuchaba la suave melodía de los villancicos.

Nezumi, por su parte, acababa de llegar al lugar, pero aún seguía dando vueltas por la nieve, a una buena distancia del hotel. Desde fuera observaba cómo más personas iban llegando y entrando.

_¿Cuánta gente conoce este tipo?_

El peliazul se preguntó mentalmente, aunque seguramente de todos los invitados, Inukashi debía conocer a menos de la mitad y la mayoría debía ser gente con la que hacía sus sucios negocios.

Todavía no se atrevía a entrar y mientras más tiempo pasaba ahí, más comenzaba a pensar que esta era una mala idea. Escuchando algunas risas, veía las luces del hotel encendidas y había más luces blancas que lo rodeaban por fuera_. _Nezumi se preguntó cuánto habría tardado en conseguir todos esos juegos de luces y mejor ni pensar de dónde había sacado la electricidad; todos esos eran lujos que aquí en el Bloque Oeste no existían. Además, si seguía mirando detenidamente el lugar, podía notar algunos perros haciendo guardia por alrededor. Nezumi frunció el ceño.

_Mejor me largo mientras pueda, no sé ni porqué vine, en primer lugar._

Empezó a dar media vuelta, cuando sin querer chocó con alguien, empujándolo.

— ¡Oye, ten un poco de cuidado! —gruñó quien fuera esa persona, pero Nezumi no lo tomó en cuenta. Iba a continuar su camino cuando lo detuvieron—. Espera, ¿Eve, eres tú?

Nezumi se paró en sus pasos, reconociendo aquella voz y giró un poco, solo lo suficiente como para verle la cara.

— ¡Si que eres tú! ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Nezumi entornó los ojos, sin responder y volvió a girar para volver a su hogar. Esta había sido una mala idea.

Iba a seguir caminando, pero Rikiga lo volvió a detener, esta vez pasando uno de sus pesados brazos por los hombros del peliazul.

— ¿A dónde vas? La entrada a la diversión no es por ahí—Rikiga le sonrió, mostrándole los dientes y lo giró con fuerza a la dirección contraria.

Nezumi se sorprendió por el brusco movimiento, pero luego se compuso y le sonrió cínicamente al hombre que le ceñía con fuerza por los hombros.

— ¿Qué pasa, viejo? ¿Ya estás ebrio antes de haber entrado a la fiesta? —dijo en tono burlón.

Rikiga abrió los ojos y levantó las cejas por el tono de Nezumi, después frunció el ceño y sonrió con sorna, estrechando su brazo alrededor de Nezumi, provocando que éste hiciera una mueca y lo mirara con odio.

—Tan simpático como siempre. Solo te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes, ¿no podemos llevarnos bien al menos hoy día? ¡Alégrate, es navidad! —Rikiga volvió a sonreír.

—Como si me importara que sea navidad. Además tú eres quien menos me puede decir que nos llevemos bien, después de cómo hablas de mi cuando no estoy. Sion me lo cuenta todo—Nezumi dijo, agarrando el brazo del mayor y quitándoselo de encima.

— ¿Sion? ¿Qu-Qué te ha dicho? ¡Vamos, Eve, eso ya no importa! Hoy es un día para disfrutar y celebrar—rió con nerviosismo y juntó ambas manos.

Nezumi no respondió y lo único que quería era irse de ahí, pero el hombre lo seguía parando. Finalmente después de estar un buen rato ahí, de alguna forma, Rikiga logró que entraran al hotel juntos, aunque Nezumi se negaba rotundamente a permanecer un segundo más a su lado y se perdió entre la multitud que se había ido creando.

Rikiga suspiró y se quedó al lado de una ventana por un rato. Inukashi pronto se acercó a él.

—Al fin llegas, viejo. ¿Hiciste que la rata entrara?

—Costó, pero lo logré, tal como pediste. ¿Estás seguro que Sion te dijo que quería que ese tipo viniera?

—Sí, es prácticamente la única razón por la que decidió ayudarme con la organización de esto.

Rikiga suspiró.

—No sé qué le ve a ese amargado, cínico y creído. Sion es todo lo contrario a él, tan puro…—Rikiga había empezado a sollozar un poco. Inukashi giró los ojos y se fue a otro lado, dejándolo solo.

En alguna parte, en medio de la fiesta, Sion caminaba entre la masa de gente como podía y tratando de no chocar con nadie. El espacio era bastante grande y de un momento a otro, parecía haberse achicado. Las personas lo saludaban como si fueran amigos de siempre y otros le hacían cumplidos o trataban de hablarle, pero el albino no tenía tiempo para nada de eso; con suerte lograba sonreírles un poco, aunque la mayoría de las veces no prestaba atención o simplemente no escuchaba nada. Él continuaba su imparable búsqueda sin detenerse ante nada ni nadie. Estaba concentrado en encontrar a una sola persona, la única persona que le importaba de toda la gente que había ahí dentro. De vez en cuando pasaba a llevar a alguien y debía detenerse a disculparse o se paraba en medio de un montón de gente y se ponía en puntillas, con la esperanza de encontrar a Nezumi, pero nada.

Llevaba un buen rato buscando y dando vueltas, pero no había ningún rastro del ojigris. Sion suspiró, un poco cansado. Encontró una silla a un costado y se sentó, agotado por la búsqueda que no le había ayudado de nada.

_Tal vez no vino, después de todo_.

Pensó, mirando al suelo. Levantó la mirada un poco y pudo ver a su lado una pareja riendo y besándose. Quién lo diría, incluso en un lugar tan frío y oscuro como el Bloque Oeste existía el amor…Sion sonrió un poco, pero la sonrisa pronto desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mueca. Arrugó el entrecejo y miró a otro lado. Qué envidia aquellas personas que podían demostrar su cariño de forma abierta y además eran correspondidos por quienes amaban.

_Eso no va a pasar con Nezumi….Ni siquiera vino a la fiesta…_

Era obvio, después de todo. No sabía qué le había hecho pensar que Nezumi vendría. Pero aunque pensara eso, no quería rendirse, no quería pensar que Nezumi no había venido a pesar de la nota que le había dejado. Quería creer que él estaba ahí, en medio del tumulto de invitados…

Suspiró y se paró de la silla. Aunque el hecho de que aún no veía a Nezumi por ningún lado le ponía un poco triste, no se deprimiría ahora. Era navidad, después de todo, no era un momento para estar triste. Mejor trataba de disfrutar la fiesta que había organizado junto a Inukashi, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Nezumi ya ni siquiera trataba de caminar entre la gente, simplemente se quedó parado al lado de la mesa de bocadillos. Si no iba a hablar ni bailar con nadie, mejor quedarse al lado de la comida. No era la mejor comida que había probado en su vida (la mejor había sido la que Sion le dio hace 4 años cuando trató sus heridas), pero estaba bastante buena. Nezumi debía darle puntos por eso.

_Llevo aquí un buen rato y todavía no veo a ese cabeza hueca en ningún lado…Además esta música me está empezando a irritar._

—Ey, rata.

Nezumi se dio la vuelta con medio sándwich en la boca y miró a Inukashi arqueando una ceja. Tragó lo que le quedaba de un bocado y le dirigió la palabra.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Vienes a saludarme?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el moreno, tal vez un poco más duro de lo que quería.

—Pensé que me habías invitado—Dijo Nezumi, sin molestarse por el tono que había usado Inukashi recién. Era solo su forma de tratarse.

—Sí, pero no para que estés devorando la comida tú solo. ¡Ve a buscar a Sion! Hizo todo esto solo porque quería que tú vinieras, ¿sabes? —Inukashi comenzaba a hartarse de la actitud de Nezumi.

El ojigris lo miró sin turbarse y se dio la vuelta, pero habló lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara.

—Si quiere verme que me busque él. No necesitas venir a decirme que hizo esto por mí, yo no se lo pedí, de todas formas.

Inukashi, ya molesto por la conducta del peliazul, puso sus manos en forma de puño y golpeó la mesa a su lado. Por suerte el ruido alrededor ya era bastante así que nadie lo escuchó.

—Tú sabes perfectamente lo que Sion siente, solo tratas de negarlo y además no aprecias ni un poco lo que él hace por ti—dijo tratando de controlar su rabia. Sion era su amigo…O él lo sentía como un amigo. Había sido bueno con él y no lo había juzgado, incluso después de conocer su historia. Era un buen chico y no dejaría que Nezumi lo tratara de esa forma. —En vez de hacerte el frío y genial, deberías pensar también un poco en lo que tú sientes por él y dejar de negarlo de una vez por todas.

Nezumi se volteó para mirarlo nuevamente, dio unos pasos hacia él y tomó el rostro de Inukashi con suavidad. Le sonrió de la manera más dulce que era posible, a Inukashi le recordó un poco a la sonrisa que hacía su madre, pero en los ojos del ojigris solo había frialdad y un poco de irritación. Inukashi no sabía si tenía miedo o si estaba embobado por el bello rostro con mirada de hielo al frente suyo.

—Inukashi…Lo que me pase con Sion no es asunto tuyo—dijo y lo soltó. Inukashi todavía estaba paralizado, pero pronto salió de eso y frunció el ceño.

—Bien—dijo—. Pero al menos habla con él. Haz el intento de buscarlo, como mínimo. Debe estar en alguna parte de esta sala—y diciendo eso, fue a conversar con otra persona que al parecer conocía.

Nezumi se quedó mirando un momento, luego se volteó, enojado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se enojaba, pero le molestaba que Inukashi tratara de meterse en cosas que no le correspondían. ¿Qué importaba si el albino había hecho esto por él? Seguramente el moreno le había dicho que no le gustaban estas fiestas y Sion pensó que haciendo una y de cierta forma obligándolo a venir le haría cambiar de opinión. Pues no, las cosas no eran así.

Caminó un poco por los lugares que aún no se habían llenado de gente (aunque ya no parecía tan abarrotado como antes), sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Aunque muy en el fondo de él, sabía que las palabras de Inukashi habían hecho efecto y ahora quería encontrar a Sion también.

_Maldito perro, me las va a pagar después. Sion también._

Pero ellos no tenían la culpa, ¿no? Había sido su decisión haber ido ahí. Podría haber ignorado la nota y simplemente quedarse en casa, tranquilo, sin tener todas estas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Se detuvo.

¿Qué cosas estaban dando vuelta en su cabeza, exactamente?

_Pensar en lo que siento por Sion y dejar de negarlo de una vez por todas, huh._

Eso había dicho Inukashi. ¿Qué sentía por Sion? Bueno, era verdad que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que él había llegado… Le gustaba que el albino le hiciera compañía, o que tratara de ayudar en lo que pudiera, que siempre quisiera aprender más de Nezumi. Le gustaba escucharlo leer en voz alta o comer lo que cocinaba. Le gustaba su curiosidad y las facetas que descubría cuando ni él mismo sabían que existían. Le gustaba porque ya no se sentía tan solo con él a su lado…Y había una calidez en su pecho cuando estaba con él…Y no quería perderlo…

Nezumi miró el techo. Son cosas que nunca admitía en voz alta y trataba de ocultar, pero sabía que estaban ahí.

_¿Por qué los humanos debemos tener esta clase de sentimientos? Son una molestia._

—Qué lindo tu pelo, ¿puedo tocarlo?

—Eh…La verdad…

Algo llamó la atención de Nezumi, unas voces a unos pasos de él. Una de las voces parecía muy nerviosa. Miró en esa dirección y levantó ambas cejas cuando vio a Sion hablando con un tipo que estaba un poco _demasiado_ cerca de él, para el gusto de Nezumi.

—De verdad es natural, es muy exótico—el hombre le dijo en un obvio intento de coquetear.

—G-Gracias, pero…—Sion trataba salir de esa situación de alguna forma, pero no quería parecer descortés.

Nezumi frunció el ceño. En otra ocasión esto le habría dado risa y podría haberse burlado del albino un buen rato después, pero este no fue el caso. No sabía ni lo que haría ni por qué lo hacía, pero no dejaría que ese hombre acosara a Sion. Caminó hasta allá y se paró detrás de Sion, abrazándolo por los hombros. Sion se giró asustado e iba a decir algo, pero cuando vio a Nezumi se quedó totalmente sin habla.

—Al fin te encuentro—dijo sonriendo, pero mirando al otro hombre por el rabillo del ojo, quien los observaba claramente molesto.

—N-Nezumi…. ¡Nezumi! ¿Qué…?—Sion todavía no encontraba las palabras.

—Espera, ¿por qué no vamos a hablar a otra parte? Aquí hay mucha gente estorbando, ¿no te parece? —miró al tipo que seguía parado ahí a propósito. Éste captó la indirecta y lo miró con odio.

Nezumi tomó la mano de Sion y lo arrastró a otra parte. El albino aún no entendía qué estaba pasando ni en qué momento Nezumi había llegado, ni qué había pasado o a dónde lo estaba llevando. Sion miró la espalda de Nezumi y luego su mano que aún sujetaba la suya y sonrojó.

_De verdad es él. Si vino, después de todo._

De tanta alegría podría haberse puesto a llorar, pero no lo haría en frente de él. Mejor le preguntaba a dónde lo llevaba.

—Nezumi…

— ¿Eres un imbécil? ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera aparecido? Ese hombre te habría hecho cualquier cosa, porque ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderte o alejarte. Por eso nunca te puedo dejar solo en un lugar—Nezumi había soltado su mano y estaba sujetando su frente. Suspiró.

Sion parpadeó sorprendido por el cambio tan brusco de Nezumi y luego miró a otro lado, avergonzado.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda, lo tenía bajo control, incluso si no venías…

—Já, seguro que lo tenías bajo control, Sion—dijo cruzando los brazos.

Aunque Sion estaba siendo regañado, no puedo evitar la sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios.

—Viniste…

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Nezumi. No sabía si Sion había hablado o había sido su imaginación.

—Viniste… ¿Viste mi nota, cierto? —Sion habló más fuerte esta vez y sonreía ampliamente. Los ojos de Sion brillaban de felicidad mientras miraba a Nezumi.

El peliazul desvió la mirada, repentinamente avergonzado y asintió.

—Inukashi me dijo que hiciste esto por mí, ¿es cierto?

Sion sonrojó y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas.

— ¿T-Te dijo eso? Bueno, e-es cierto, lo hice por ti, supongo…Quería que pasaras un buen rato y supuse que esta sería una buena forma de…

—Sion.

El aludido levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Nezumi, quien en algún momento se había acercado más a él y lo tomaba por los hombros.

— ¿Puedes calmarte?

—Perdón… ¿Estás molesto? ¿No te gustó la fiesta?

—No es mi estilo, pero…—Sion lo miraba expectante—No está mal.

Fue lo único que pudo decir, pero Sion se relajó como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Nezumi lo soltó y sonrió un poco. Sion sonrió también y miró hacia arriba, solo por casualidad. Pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el muérdago colgando sobre ellos y sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse.

Nezumi vio su reacción y siguió la mirada de Sion hasta donde estaba mirando. Observó el muérdago y después miró a Sion que lo observaba a él, pero al ser pillado desvió la mirada rápidamente. Nezumi esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Sabía lo que Sion estaba pensando.

—Ah…. —De repente sintió que debía decir algo— ¿Sabías que los muérdagos son en parte parásitos y en parte autotróficos? —Sion empezó a hablar, claramente incómodo y mirando a otro lado. Rió nerviosamente, ni siquiera sabía por qué hablaba de eso, solo estaba diciendo lo primero que se le había ocurrido—. A pesar de tener clorofila y sintetizar parte de su alimento, sus raíces perforan los tallos de otras plantas y….

—Sion—lo llamó Nezumi y Sion lo miró, callándose de inmediato.

El peliazul pasó su mano por detrás de su nuca y lo acercó a él, suave, pero firmemente, juntando sus labios en un beso largo y suave. Sion sentía sus mejillas arder y podría haber jurado que _quemaban._ Cuando se separaron, el albino respiraba agitadamente y Nezumi solo sonreía con suficiencia al haber sido causante de que Sion estuviera así ahora.

— ¿Qué…, por qué…?

—Estabas hablando demasiado, tenía que callarte—Nezumi pasó su mano del cuello a su pelo y acarició el suave cabello de Sion. Su color y textura siempre le habían parecido hermosos.

Sion cerró los ojos un momento, todavía tratando de calmarse y luego los abrió para encontrarse con los de Nezumi. Sonrió. El ojigris sonrojó un poco y frunció el ceño. Sion era realmente guapo y Nezumi solía olvidarlo. Era una belleza especial que solo él poseía y de pronto deseó que nadie más lo tuviera, que nadie más lo viera de esta forma…

Por suerte Sion no podía saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero y tampoco notó el leve rojo en sus mejillas.

—Perdón, creo que me dejé llevar…—Dijo riendo un poco. Todavía estaban bastante cerca uno del otro y Sion pasó, al principio un poco vacilante y luego con más confianza al ver que Nezumi no se corría, un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el ojigris, pero no hizo nada para moverse.

Sin responder, esta vez fue Sion quién lo besó, pero con mucha más ternura y torpeza. Aunque Nezumi no se quejaba para nada.

— ¿Y eso?

—Un beso de agradecimiento por haberme ayudado antes con ese hombre.

—Hmph, yo te voy a enseñar cómo es un beso de agradecimiento—Nezumi había tomado su mentón y ya estaba listo para besarlo de nuevo, cuando Inukashi se paró en la mesa con unas botellas de licor en la mano, obteniendo la atención de todos y gritando:

— ¡QUE AHORA EMPIECE LA FIESTA!

Todos se animaron y gritaron. Alguien quitó los villancicos y puso música más movida. Empezaba a ser una verdadera fiesta. Rikiga estaba a un lado de Inukashi con más botellas y parece que ambos ya habían tomado un buen monto de bebida.

Sion y Nezumi se vieron obligados a separarse un poco cuando todos empezaron a moverse, pero seguían bastante cerca. Sion tomó la mano de Nezumi y le sonrió. Nezumi, por su parte, dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Sion y sonrió un poco también.

Al final las cosas habían terminado bien. Tal vez la navidad si era una época para olvidar los problemas y ser feliz incluso con las adversidades que podrían venir en el futuro; Nezumi ahora entendía eso y entendía un poco mejor a las personas que había visto temprano en las calles. Tal vez celebrarla, al menos este año, no era tan mala idea, menos con Sion a su lado.

Por una vez deseaba que el tiempo no pasara y poder seguir disfrutando de este día.

_-Fin._

* * *

**Ese final fue como muy random, ni yo me lo esperaba(?) xD Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y les deseo una linda navidad junto las personas que quieren. Aprovechen a las personas que son importantes para ustedes, díganles que los quieren y atesoren esos momentos con ellos :) Al final estas fechas son más que nada para estar felices y pasar un buen rato con las personas que queremos ^^ **

**¡Felices navidad y los mejores deseos para año nuevo! *O*  
Esta vez espero volver más pronto con más historias, tal vez de otras parejas que también me gustan mucho :3**


End file.
